


2:06 AM

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: She’s seen her fair share of odd things in this kitchen: usually it’s Zari in for a midnight snack, or Mick looking for another beer, or Nate pretending he hasn’t been awake for forty-eight hours as he makes himself another coffee, or Ray standing beside Nate insisting that if he really wanted a good coffee he needed to add butter, or John and Gary doing things that she still really wishes that she was able to unsee.But somehow she hadn't expected this.





	2:06 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I got an ask for a HC ramble about this on tumblr and it accidentally turned into a whole fic.

She doesn’t usually do this whole ‘sleep over on the Waverider’ thing. 

Normally she finds an excuse to convince Sara to come back to her place. Excuses which are getting weaker and weaker and if Sara wasn’t so attached to this ship Ava would be trying to work up to the nerve to just ask Sara to move in with her. She still might be trying to. Hasn’t fully made up her mind yet.

In meantime though…

She has occasionally found herself spending the night on the Waverider, more often than she would like to admit.

It wasn’t too bad. Once she got over the feeling of never knowing exactly what time it was, the white noise of the ship always present in the background, Gideon’s occasional interruptions and all knowing presence, and the other Legends appearing at the most inconvenient of times. 

Tonight hadn’t been too bad.

Standard run of the mill Legends nonsense, Sara insisting that she could make it up to her by kissing Ava until she forgot all about the mountain of paperwork that was going to await her tomorrow following this  _ incident _ , which of course led to a lot more than just kissing, which in turn led to sleeping over.

And which inevitably led to Ava waking up in the middle of the night to a dry throat and an empty water bottle. 

“Gideon, what time is it,” Ava asks, voice barely more than a sleepy mumble.

Gideon’s reply comes an instant later, soft spoken in return, “2:06 temporal standard time.”

Sara grumbles a little, wiggling herself back under the blankets, “Too early.”

It would be so nice and easy to give in, to go back under the covers with Sara and sleep for just a few more hours. But she knows herself better than that, can already feel the headache coming on, and if she doesn’t get something to drink it will only come back to bite her later.

“I’ll be right back,” Ava says, shifting slightly to get out of bed. 

“You better be,” Sara insists, pulling the blankets tightly in around herself as she does. Her eyes already closing. 

Ava is all but certain that Sara will have fallen back to sleep by the time she gets back. Good. Sara needs it. Ava bends down to press a kiss to Sara’s forehead, before turning to go. 

It’s not a far walk from Sara’s room to the Waverider’s kitchen. 

She’s seen her fair share of odd things in this kitchen. 

Usually it’s Zari in for a midnight snack, or Mick looking for another beer, or Nate pretending he hasn’t been awake for forty-eight hours as he makes himself another coffee, or Ray standing beside Nate insisting that if he really wanted a good coffee he needed to add butter, or John and Gary doing things that she still really wishes that she was able to unsee.

But this.

This was something else.

Because the last person Ava would have expected to see in the Waverider’s kitchen, is the very person standing right in front of her looking just as startled as she is.

_ Nora Darhk. _

Her hand instinctively goes for the gun that she knows she doesn’t have on her. Hand brushing against the side of Sara’s silk bathrobe with nothing, but the disappointment that she didn’t think ahead before leaving Sara’s room, as her reward.

Then again, it’s not like Ava expected that her trip to the Waverider’s kitchen to refill up her water bottle would even up with her having a face off with a known time criminal.

A criminal that unlike Ava didn’t need a gun to fight, all she needed was the hand currently palm forward in Ava’s direction and the magic that apparently the Time Bureau’s anti meta cuffs hadn’t accounted for months before when they had locked her up. 

The stare at each other for a moment a quiet standoff.

Neither moving.

Neither breathing.

Before finally, Nora breaks the silence. “This isn't what it looks like.”

And really, Ava knows it’s a lie.

This can’t be anything  _ other  _ than what it looks like, because what else would explain the sight before her. Nora Darhk, last seen in a Time Bureau prison cell, currently wanted by the Time Bureau for a number of crimes, standing in the middle of the Waverider’s kitchen holding a bottle of whipped cream and a box of strawberries in the hand that is not held out in Ava’s direction. 

Really it was a lot easier if Ava  _ didn’t  _ think about the implications of all of that. 

In fact, it was all quite clear. 

Nora Darhk standing before her in nothing more than a black shirt that Ava was willing to bet belonged to Ray. Clearly not missing or on the run.

“Neither is this,” Ava replies, arching an eyebrow at her.

Nora seems to consider that for a moment, taking in Ava’s appearance, eyes sweeping over her with the careful precision of someone looking for a threat. Ava knows the feeling. 

Finally Nora lets out a small noise, not quite a sigh, and lowers her hand from it’s competitive position. Instead shifting so that the box of strawberries are in one hand, while the bottle of whipped cream is in the other.

There’s still a defensive edge to Nora’s voice when she says, “You’re not planning on arresting me, are you, Director Sharpe, because this situation is about to get a lot more difficult.”

She should.

She really should.

Instead Ava just holds up the empty water bottle in her hand. “It’s two in the morning, at least in my time zone. Miss Darhk, you’re not worth the effort.” 

Ava takes small pride in the fact that Nora seems slightly offended by the notion. Though the displeased look only lasts for a moment before the  _ cool witchy  _ persona slips back into place. Ava’s struck momentarily by the realization that her and Nora aren’t actually all that different, something that Ava casts from her mind a moment later because really she doesn’t need to be drawing parallels between her own somewhat confusingly chaotic life and that of the woman before her. 

Nora is still attempting to glare in Ava’s direction, though it’s not as threatening as before seeing as she really is half naked. 

Ava has a girlfriend, one that she loves very much, but she’s also not  _ blind _ . 

She pointedly draws her gaze away from Nora and instead busies herself with undoing the cap of her water bottle and going over to the sink as she had intended to. Well aware that Nora has yet to move and that her eyes are still on Ava. Under normal circumstances it would seem like a bad idea to turn her back on a wanted criminal, but in this case, Ava takes the risk, focused instead with turning on the tap and filling up her water bottle.

Over the sound of the water she says, “As far as I’m concerned, this never happened.” 

She gets no reply.

Not that she expected one.

But when she finally turns off the tap and looks up Nora is gone.

She supposes that is an answer enough. 

The walk back to Sara’s room is quick enough, the water cool and refreshing when she drinks it, just what she had needed. 

Though really what she had needed most was the woman still up and waiting for her when she returns to the bedroom. 

“Took you long enough,” Sara says, pushing back the covers so that Ava can join her back in bed. A place that Ava takes without a seconds thought. 

“You’ll never guess who I ran into in the kitchen,” Ava says softly.

Sara lets out a small noise that could almost be a laugh, snuggling back up against Ava. “Oh I know, we’ve all been pretending not to notice his stowaway. Don’t want to hurt his feelings. Ray’s sad puppy eyes are far too powerful.”

“Still,” Ava insists, “We should probably do something about that.”

“Probably,” Sara agrees, “But for now we need at least  _ four  _ more hours of sleep.” 

“Only four?”

“I mean, I figure why not wake up early and have some early morning fun,” Sara replies in that tone of voice that makes it all too clear what she has in mind. And while Ava may be a bit too tired for that right now, four hours from now she could be persuaded. “That is unless you’ve got someone else to attend to in the morning.” 

“You’re really that concerned about the  _ sad puppy eyes _ ?”

“Maybe I just really want to have hot morning sex with my girlfriend?”

Ava arches an eyebrow at her.

And even though Sara is cuddled against her chest, the sentiment must still carry, because a moment later Sara sighs. “They’re really sad, Aves, trust me.”

She did.

Even in situations like these, where she probably shouldn’t be trusting Sara’s judgment, when it was technically breaking the rules of time, the very rules that it was Ava’s job to uphold. Then again, Sara did always have a way of inspiring recklessness within her. 

“Four hours?”

“Unless you have better plans.”

She should.

She probably should.

But with Sara in her arms, it’s hard to argue. 

“No, I’m all yours.”

 


End file.
